undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phoenix Series
RiS1xQoQvKE Stefanie Joosten - Quiet's Theme (MGSV) The Phoenix Series is the expanded universe created by TheInfected. It currently revolves around three stories and one planned spin off. Namesake In Greek mythology, a phoenix is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. One of the main themes of the series will be letting go of the old world and understanding it's a new world now, and the phoenix is directly tied with the names and roles of the main series. *Endangered = The world beginning to crumble (thus being endangered) *Sin City = The world (in this case, a city) falling into sickness, sin and despair and closing in to their death. *Extinction = The world and civilization has died from the infection (thus being extinct) *Phoenix = Making a new world from the ashes of the old one The Universe The Phoenix Series takes place in our everyday world, taking a realistic approach at modern life. To go with this theme many real-life figures have appeared, such as President Barack Obama, along with references to real life events and media. The Walking Dead and prior zombie series exist here to add to the realism. However, while the story is presented in reality, the universe does indeed hold home to some magical elements. The series begins in late 2013 and is planned to head to 2038/2042, detailing the fall and rise of humanity and civilization. The Infected The infection in this story comes from an unknown parasitic infection. Its origin and the way it works are unknown, but the basic facts are known. Not everyone is infected, as per stories, so dying by normal causes will not bring you back. Once infected the person doesn't die but subtly turns angrier, faster, craving for meat and dip into insanity before the infection takes over. Infected are visible with not only this behavior but paled skin, colored eyes and nimble movement. Once infected the time to give into the infection varies, going from minutes to days depending on the person and the bite. Once infected there are 3 stages that they evolve through as the parasites grow stronger. #'A runner' is the first basic stage of an infected. Unlike the other kinds, a runner can run. They are fast on their feet, can climb, they often scream, and they still have their sight. They can die from any means, not just a shot to the head. However one thing different about the runners is that sometimes, the real person can see what's going on but can't control themselves. #'A walker' is the second stage of the infection. They have lost their eyesight and instead rely on their hearing sense, which is extra strong. They may be slower than the runners, but they are way more powerful and intelligent. The only way to kill it is through a gunshot to the head. #'A brawler' is the third and last stage of the infection. They have no eye sight like the walkers, but that doesn't stop these dangerous beast. They have grown a thick layer of crust protection around them and it requires many different gunshots and explosives to break through. They have immense strength, immense hearing, and are the alpha dog in almost every way. If the infected live long enough, past the brawler stage, the parasites will eventually die, and the host with it. The Main Series ''Endangered'' Philadelphia is the home to many different types of people; drunks, rich, poor, party goers, and more than people could imagination. But in a city full of people comes differences, and Philadelphia also holds many of those. What happens when a city full of racism, crime, sex, and hypocrites is suddenly attacked by a full scale infection? This story follows the many types of people, including the likes of Michael Nicholson, Vicky Cummings, James Benjamin, and Daniel Brown, as they must learn to work together, and trust each other, to survive the so-called apocalypse. Click here to read. ''Sin City'' Miami used to be a lovely city. Sunny skies, palm trees, beaches. It was paradise. That was, until, an unknown virus spread world wide. Miami was quick to be transformed into a safe-zone that protects citizens from the damaged world. It was, in planning process, the city of the future, the city that would help bring America back onto it's feet. For awhile, these plans were correct. Miami was the leading safe-zone, bring forth technology and all kinds of equipment for people to use. Something, however, changed. No one knows what exactly, but one day, it all changed. Fifteen years into the apocalypse, Miami, now dubbed 'Sin City', is a shadow of it's former self. The 'City of the Future' is full of crime, corruption, death, and is falling in standards everyday. The gap between rich and poor, survivors and humans, and people in general has grown full blown, with the scent of civil war around the corner. With the zone slowly falling by the inside, the only way Sin City can regain it's former title is if it fixes not the world, but itself. Maybe, just maybe, they can change the world once that deed is done.... ...if it were as simple as it sounded. Click here to read. ''Extinction'' 20 years since the dawn of the outbreak, life as we know it has vanished. In a world without civilization, only those left behind are left to inherit the earth, for better or worse. Conner Kilderry, a man broken beyond repair, is one of these people and has isolated himself in the city of Boston for many years. However, after one a turn of an events, Conner finds himself paired up with a young child named Ash, and together, the two travel across the desolated land to reach a rumored safe-zone down south. Click here to read. But be warned, it's pretty disturbing. Phoenix (Working Title) Phoenix will be about rebuilding civilization admist all the troubles around them. As the final story story in the series, the story will incorporate the surviving characters of Endangered, Extinction and Sin City into the main storyline. The storyline will be to that like an 'epic movie' feautring world traveling, mythology exploring and wars. Spin-Offs The Road Warrior Taking place two years into the outbreak, the story focuses on a thief by the name of Jacob Zachary, whose efforts to survive will turn him into the fable legend known as "The Road Warrior". Click here to read. Main Characters While each story has their own set of main characters, these characters are the main characters of the series as a whole. *Michael Nicholson - a lead character, considered protagonist, of Endangered. *Vicky Cummings - a lead character of Endangered. *James Benjamin - a lead character of Endangered. *Daniel Brown - a lead character of Endangered. *Conner Kilderry - the protagonist of Extinction. *Ash - the secondary protagonist of Extinction. *Nadine - a main character of Extinction. *Annabeth Jackson - a main character of Sin City. *Charlie Franklin - a main character of Sin City. *Leah Alvarez - a main character of Sin City. *Jacob Zachary - the protagonist of The Road Warrior It is possible for characters (not just these ones, but any character) to appear in multiple stories. To see a complete list of characters for each story check here for Endangered, here for Extinction and here for Sin City. Also check here for The Road Warrior. Be aware for if you check these pages. Community Stories UFSW Hunger Games Both Extinction and Endangered have been apart of the Hunger Games. The original Extinction was featured in Season 1 where Conner, Ash, and Kim were contestants; Conner ended up in 2nd place, while Kim and Ash got 26th and 48th respectively. Endangered was to be featured in Season 2 where Michael would place 10th and Vicky 18th place. Haunted Castle Both Endangered ''and ''Sin City appear in Haunted Castle. Ethan will be the Endangered contestant, while Claude will be the Sin City contestant. Category:The Phoenix Series Category:Endangered Category:Extinction Category:Sin City Category:TheInfected's stories Category:Universes